Chocolates en mi ventana
by alma de titan
Summary: viernes, misma hora y mismo lugar, los chocolates nunca han dejado de llegar hacia su ventana, la única incógnita es quien podría ser esa admiradora secreta, y aunque los chicos sospechen y duden, ciertas chicas harán un complot para que ellos olviden el asunto del presente y se concentren en ellas ¿podrá salir algo bueno de todo esto?
1. Capitulo 1: Plan

**Un regalo para todos aquellos que me leen.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a las Clamp, la historia es mia.**

 **CHOCOLATES EN MI VENTANA**

 **Capítulo 1: El plan**

Un año...un año y me sorprendía que aún siguieran poniendo chocolates en ese mismo lugar, espacio y hora; miles de intentos y nada, no sabía quién era

–Eso sí que es tener suerte Shao, no es san Valentín y sigues recibiendo dulces–se acercó un poco y veía detalladamente el dulce, procurando no dañar evidencia alguna

–Takashi tiene razón... ¿estás seguro que siempre lo deja aquí?–asentí con la cabeza, Eriol miró la escena del crimen y comenzó a pensar

–No veo nada, ni un cabello, una nota, huella, nada...como si fuera un alma en pena que intenta decir algo...tal vez tiene algo pendiente contigo–alcé una ceja y lo miré extrañado–Sabias que hay lugares que por ciertas circunstancias del destino son seleccionadas para poder depositar algún sentimiento en forma material, según cuentan las leyendas mayas, esos lugares son elegidos porque saben que la persona que vea ese sentimiento podrá algún día liberar lo oculto para poder cumplir lo pendiente y...–

–Vamos Yamazaki, no creo que este sea el caso–

–¿A no?–la explicación de Takashi se oía convincente, aunque en muchas ocasiones no le creía, esta vez tendría sentido todo este dilema

–Claro que no, creo que Shaoran tiene una admiradora secreta, y por eso cada viernes le deja chocolates en su ventana–la razón de Eriol era muy buena y en este caso podría ser acertada, pero prefería guardarme el dato que me dio Yamazaki, en esta vida nada se sabe

–El problema es que puede ser cualquiera, Shaoran es una persona que tiene admiradoras en exceso...aunque en su corazón reine solamente una–sentí las mejillas arder y ambos me alzaban las cejas divertidos, desde hacía mucho ellos sabían que me gustaba alguien, y lamentaba que lo hicieran, era blanco de constates burlas y aunque no fuera el único enamorado no podía contra ellos dos

–¡Ah¡ es Shaoran Li–ese voz chillona que emitía Eriol era atroz

–Oh por Dios es Li...Shaoran Li–Takashi movía sus caderas a cada palabra, estaba destrozado, cuando ambos comenzaban a emitir chillidos en forma de mujer sólo significaba una sola cosa...iban a molestarme

–Shaoran...el guapo Li...oh por Dios...–tomó el inglés un pañuelo y comenzó a zarandearlo en el aire–Es excitante verte Shao–bufé, esto iba para largo

–Shao amor...–no sé cuántas cosas más estaban diciendo, mi mente comenzó a nublarse cuando vi algo frente a mí, allí, enfrente, se hallaba el motivo de mis desdichas, la persona que se asomaba por esa ventana

 _"La persona que se asoma por la ventana... ¡Sakura!"_

Abrí mis ojos, estos dos idiotas bailaban y cantaban, no se daban cuenta de quiénes estaban mirando el espectáculo desde la casa de enfrente, enrojecí instantáneamente, deseaba que la tierra me tragara

–Oh Shao ¿Por qué no nos pones atención?–Yamazaki se lamentaba con exagero abrazándose a mi torso

–¿No somos suficientes para ti?–Eriol siguió el ejemplo de mi otro amigo mientras fingían amargura, no podía tener más pena que esta, carraspee un poco, quería que dejaran de apenarse a sí mismos

–Eh...chicos...las chicas–se zafaron de mí de golpe y fingieron ofensa

–Acaso...hay otra mujer... ¡Respóndeme Shaoran Li!–Eriol secaba lágrimas falsas con el pañuelo mientras Takashi fingía sentirse ofendido

–Las chicas–señalé en medio de ellos, estaban tapando la ventana y la vista con sus cuerpos, se miraron mutuamente y se giraron lentamente, ahora éramos tres sonrojados, allí, frente a nosotros, en la ventana de enfrente, estaban Daidouji, Mihara y Kinomoto. Nos miraban neutrales, extrañadas y a mi parecer algo confundidas

–Eh... Hola muchachas ¿Qué tal el día? Es bonito ¿Verdad?–Eriol rió con falsedad y se posó en el marco de la ventana

– ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no han visto tres hombres practicando una obra de teatro?–Takashi se veía serio, el cruce de brazos lo hacía ver molesto, como si se estuvieran burlando de algo importante para él

–Exacto, como se atreven a desconcentrarnos de ese modo, ahora tendremos que buscar otra obra de teatro porque ustedes se atrevieron a dañarnos la sorpresa para la clase–Eriol cruzó también los brazos con fingida molestia

" _¿Cómo diablos le hacen?"_

–Lo lamentamos chicos, no era nuestra intención interrumpirlos, no sabíamos que ensayaban una obra de teatro–las disculpas de mi flor de cerezo me hacía sentir culpable y todo por estos dos

–Exacto Kinomoto, siéntanse avergonzadas–no podía creer el descaro con el que Yamazaki reprendía a las chicas, aunque viéndoles la cara, Sakura era la única que se hallaba apenada porque Daidouji y Mihara no se creían ni una palabra

–Así que si nos disculpan, tenemos mucho que ensayar porque el arte no espera–Eriol cerró de golpe la ventana y las cortinas con fuerza, sólo cuando vio que ya no podían verlo, tanto él como Yamazaki sacaron el aire que estaban conteniendo y se sentaron en silencio. Creo que la única manera de hacerlos callar es que las chicas que les gustan los estén observando.

– **Sakura Pov–**

–Pobres chicos, no sabía que les gustara tanto el arte–me senté sobre mi cama y miré a mis amigas, se observaron entre sí y me miraron luego a mi

– ¿Es enserio Sakura?–dijo Chiharu cruzando sus brazos

– ¿Por qué?–no entendía su actitud para conmigo

–Chiharu tiene razón, no me creo ni una palabra de lo que ellos dijeron, para mí...creo que son gays–suspiramos al tiempo, el silencio que se hacía era sepulcral, ninguna quería creer eso, era mejor saber que les gustaba alguien más o que sólo estaban ensayando una obra de teatro, en mi opinión, la suposición y la primera idea era algo que me hacía sentir deprimida y entristecida

–Pero yo sigo creyendo firmemente que sólo son ideas nuestras y que han estado extraños por una obra de teatro u otra cosa–empuñe las manos sobre mi regazo y las mire

–O tal vez sospechan de los chocolates–saqué el aire de mis pulmones y enrojecí, prefería de todo menos eso

– ¡No digas eso Chiharu!–

–Shhhh–me tapé la boca y me senté en mi lugar, creo que se me había ido la mano con el tono de mi voz

–Dejemos por un momento a los chicos de lado ¿ok?–asentimos y miramos a Tomoyo que miraba la ventana con autoridad–Lo importante es saber que se traen entre manos, lo de la obra no me lo trago y lo de los chocolates es una opción–tragué saliva ante sus palabras, llevaba un año depositando chocolates en esa ventana y no deseaba ser descubierta...por ahora–Somos amigas, hermanas, compañeras y prácticamente una familia, hoy, en esta reunión, cuya Naoko y Rika desgraciadamente no pudieron asistir, pero aun así se les tendrá en cuenta y luego serán informadas de los detalles; hay un plan en mente que podría tener favorecimientos y desgracias, conquistar al enemigo y atacar por la retaguardia ¿estamos?–posó sus manos sobre las caderas y sonrió victoriosa

–Estamos–gritamos con emoción y nos levantamos emocionadas, Tomoyo se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró con todo y cortinas

–No hay que permitir que se enteren del plan–asentí, sabía que los muchachos podrían estar espiándonos

 **...3...**

–Aun no me puedo creer que en verdad estuvieron ensayando una obra de teatro–comentó Chiharu una vez estuvimos en receso, hacía ya tres días desde que los vimos con una actitud extraña en la habitación de Li

–Es la primera vez que veo la obra completa de las bodas de Fígaro con tan sólo tres personas, es sorprendente lo que ellos pueden hacer–dijo Naoko dando un mordisco a su sándwich

–Sí, quede sorprendida cuando llegaron a clase con esos disfraces coloniales–Rika rio suavemente–Aunque sinceramente lo vi lo mas de divertido, quien diría que Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki interpretarían tan bien a las mujeres–nos reímos al unísono, recordar el canto y la forma en que interpretaban el papel de la condesa y la doncella fue muy gracioso

–Y ustedes que creían que eran gays–razono mi amiga de anteojos haciéndonos recordar el plan de aquel día

–Pero eso ya no importa, ahora que sabemos eso debemos ejecutar el plan "día dulce", tan sólo tenemos cuatro días contando hoy para poder realizar todo lo que tenemos en mente ¿estamos?–asentimos ante las palabras de Tomoyo

–Hay que avisar a todas las chicas que conocemos, ya sabemos que la mansión de Tomoyo será el lugar de reunión y allá decidiremos el resto de cosas que haremos–Chiharu como siempre con su liderazgo

–Si Meilin tan sólo estuviera aquí la cosa tal vez sería un poco más fácil–se lamentó la dulce Rika, estaba en lo cierto, Meilin tuvo que irse a China por cuestiones familiares y no sabríamos cuando llegaría, su forma de comunicar y mandar hubiera sido algo interesante

–Si, en eso tienes razón, pero ni modo, ya todo está hecho y hay que terminarlo con o sin ella–dio a conocer la de coletas decidida, cuando se trataba de algo como esto no había nada que la detuviera

– **Shaoran Pov–**

–Aun no me puedo creer que hayamos hecho semejante ridículo–me quejé abiertamente una vez que estuvimos en el receso

– ¿Pero qué querías que hiciéramos? Preferí hacer este ridículo que admitirle a las chicas que estábamos haciendo estupideces–Eriol se veía pasivo ahí frente a mí, me daba asco verlo ahí

–Pero mírale el lado positivo, ganamos la asignatura de literatura en 10 y no tenemos que presentar exámenes ni trabajos, fue un gran día en mi opinión–las palabras de Takashi eran ciertas, literatura no era mi fuerte y la iba llevando casi perdida, así que podía darle la razón, fue un gran día

–Aunque aún no me puedo creer que nos atreviéramos a tanto, creo que no podré entrar a química después de hacer semejante show–cubrí mi cara con ambas manos ¡Que vergüenza!

–Era eso o que ellas creyeran otra cosa, sabes perfectamente que la única que se tragó el cuento fue tu adorada Kinomoto, si no fuera tan ingenua hasta llegaría a creer que es ella la que te deja chocolates–se quejó Yamazaki dando un sorbo a su bebida

–Mmm...Kinomoto–fruncí el ceño al ver que Eriol la nombraba

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?–exigí, no me gustaba el que estos dos la nombraran

–No...Nada, cosas que se me pasan a la cabeza–justificó, y no me gustaba que se justificara

–No nos mires así Shaoran, no es nuestra culpa que aun sigamos indagando con respecto al tema del viernes–sabía que trataba bajarme la rabia, pero no deseaba que mi chica fuera inmiscuida en todo esto

–Recuerda que te estamos ayudando porque no creo que a Kinomoto le vaya a gustar que te estén enviando chocolates–

–Exacto, si ella llegase a gustar de ti, el saber que otra te manda regalitos no le va a agradar–concordó Takashi con mi amigo de gafas

– ¿Y si es ella la de los dulces?–me miraron por un breve momento y se echaron a reír

– ¿Qué?–sus risas eran molestas, no le veía nada de gracioso a mi suposición

–Ay, perdónanos Shaoran, es que nos dio risa lo que dijiste–se limpió los anteojos brevemente y me miró risueño

–No creo que Kinomoto sea capaz de tanto–confirmó el otro con su sonrisa estúpida

– ¿Y por qué no?–exigí saberlo, se miraron mutuamente y dirigieron sus rostros hacia mi persona

–Porque es Kinomoto–respondieron al unísono

" _¿Qué pasa con ella?"_

Mordí mi sándwich con brusquedad, no dijimos nada porque para nosotros todo estaba dicho y declarado... Aunque hubiera una incógnita de por medio... ¿Quién manda los chocolates?

 **¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?** **Me encantaría mucho que me dijeran que les pareció la mentira de Yamazaki, sinceramente me quedó como algo grande hacer una mentira como las de tan inusual personaje, pero ahí hice mi mejor esfuerzo y su opinión es muy importante para mí.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	2. Capitulo 2:Desarrollo

**Los personajes de Sakura card captor son propiedad de las Clamp, la historia es mía**

 **CHOCOLATES EN MI VENTANA**

 **Capítulo 2: Desarrollo**

 **-Shaoran Pov-**

La mañana del viernes se sentía más tranquila de lo común, hacía ya tres días que Sakura y la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela se comportaban extraño, las porristas ya no iban a nuestros entrenamientos para darnos aliento, los clubs de admiradoras ya no iban detrás mío como siempre lo hacen y Sakura me evitaba como si tuviera tétano, algo extraño ocurría y aunque no fuera el único que era evadido por las chicas, odiaba que mi cerezo no me pusiera algo de atención

–Buenos días Shaoran–saludaron unísonos Takashi y Eriol cuando nos encontramos en el camino

–Buenos días– respondí como siempre caminando a su lado

–Me pregunto si las chicas hoy también nos evadirán, este sería el tercer día en que lo hacen, y ya estoy empezando a cansarme, hasta Chiharu dejó de escuchar mis mentiras y jalarme las orejas–era sorprendente la forma en la que Takashi admitía ser un mentiroso, el que Chiharu no estuviese presente en su vida lo afectaba, tanto, que ni si quiera hablaba de más como acostumbraba y claro, sin mentiras Eriol no podía seguirle la corriente, aunque también era una víctima pues su semblante de misterio se opacaba a la falta de Tomoyo

Suspiramos con fuerza y seguimos en silencio, no había mucho que decir, cada uno estaba cavilando en los motivos de su comportamiento hasta que sentí que mis amigos detuvieron el paso y al notar su motivo lo vi, allí frente a nosotros, con sus mejillas arreboladas estaba Sakura, nos miraba con nerviosismo y apretaba con fuerza algo sobre su pecho, sentí mi corazón a mil cuando se acercó con esa sensualidad indescriptible; era mi imaginación o tal vez su falta de atención en estos últimos días hacían que la viera más hermosa de lo normal

Al estar frente a nosotros tomó un leve suspiro y nos encaró, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y creo que yo le hacía compañía, esperaba paciente sus palabras al ver una bocanada de aire de su parte

–Tal vez este no sea el momento y el lugar...–su mirada se concentraba en la calle y aun así no detuvo sus palabras–Sé que es repentino pero no puedo darle más largas, mi valentía se agota así que...–su mirada era determinada y dejó a la vista un pequeño paquete... ¿sería...? Tragué pesado, era el mismo chocolate que dejaban en mi ventana, sólo que el listón era rojo, era increíble ¿todo el tiempo fue ella? Mi corazón latía a mil, esto debía ser una confesión, esto tenía que serlo, mis amigos me miraban y yo a ellos, ¡era Sakura! ¡Era ella!

–Por favor acepta este chocolate en símbolo de amor...–sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho; se acercó más y quedé en shock. Sus labios tocaban la mejilla de Eriol con timidez, esos labios estaba cerca de la sucia boca de mi "amigo"

Se despegó de él después de unos eternos minutos y lo miró con dulzura–Toma mi presente y no lo rechaces por favor...–calló por unos momentos y jugó con su pie derecho, al no obtener respuesta lo miró más tímida–Nos vemos en clase... Adiós Yamazaki, hasta luego Li, hasta pronto... Eriol–salió prácticamente corriendo y cuando la vi desaparecer mi ira se salió de control

–Ahora si cuatro ojos, te llegó tu hora–lo tomé de la camiseta y lo miré iracundo

–Shaoran, ¡por favor reacciona!–dijo aquel cínico, sus palabras me enojaban, apreté más el agarre

–Reaccionar... ¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que reaccione si vi como mi chica se te declaraba!?–a cada palabra un estrujón, si, estaba pálido pero no por eso me detendría, esto era guerra declarada

–Vamos Shaoran, suéltalo, no es su culpa que Sakura esté enamorada de él–miré a Takashi, con que él era su cómplice

– ¡Ahora lo defiendes!–este era el colmo de los colmos, mis dos amigos me traicionan, sabiendo que la amaba y se atrevían a estar en mi contra; tomé a Yamazaki desde el cuello de la camisa, estos dos me las pagarían

– ¡Cálmate Shaoran, por el amor de Dios! Sabes que amo a otra chica ¿Por qué me fijaría en Sakura?–

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?–voltee a ver quién me había hablado y al verlas los solté, Daidouji y Mihara me veían extrañadas, se notaba a lenguas mi furia ¿cómo no estarlo si la chica que te gusta se le confiesa a tu supuesto amigo? Era indignante en mi opinión

– ¿Qué les pasa? Y no me vayan a decir que es una obra de teatro porque ese cuento no me lo creo–dijo Daidouji intrigada, nos miramos y callamos ¿Qué decirles? No tenía ánimos para hablar

–Yamazaki ¿Qué pasó?–exigió Mihara cruzada de brazos; me miró como pidiendo permiso, resople y dirigí mi vista a otro lugar

–Es que la chica que le gusta a Shaoran se le acabó de confesar a Eriol, incluso le dio un presente de ello–vi de reojo como señalaba a Eriol y este le mostraba el chocolate con algo de pena, se notaba que no deseaba que Tomoyo viera lo que le dieron y aunque estuviera furioso y desolado debía admitir que él no tenía culpa alguna

– ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Ya comenzaron!–las miramos con curiosidad, se veían algo exaltadas y hablaban entre clave porque no entendía nada

– ¿Qué ocurre?–no podía evitar mi curiosidad respecto a su preocupación

–Ya comenzaron a entregar los chocolates y nosotras todavía no hemos empezado–respondió Mihara abriendo su mochila–Espero que le guste–de su bolso sacó un chocolate idéntico al de Sakura, misma forma y mismo listón rojo

– ¿Y... Para quién es?–miré de soslayo como Yamazaki preguntaba temeroso

–Es para alguien importante, ahora se lo entrego–respondió como si nada, eso sí que debió dolerle en lo más profundo del alma, como a mí...

– ¿Daidouji también tiene uno igual?–no pudo evitar su curiosidad, rogaba en lo más profundo de su corazón de que no fuese así

–Claro que sí, sólo que el mío tiene que esperar hasta la salida–

– ¿Y eso por qué? Claro, si no es problema saber–se estaba destrozando a cada segundo

–Él es universitario–golpe a las costillas, eso sí debió ser peor que lo mío

–Entiendo–no dijo nada, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada

–Vamos Tommy, démonos prisa o no lo alcanzaré–nos dieron una despedida de mano y salieron corriendo

–Universitario ¿cómo voy a competir contra eso? Pero como sorprenderme, bonita, seria, extremadamente talentosa ¿en qué diablos pensaba?–se jaló los azulados cabellos, todavía estaba en trance, olvidando completamente nuestra presencia, aunque Yamazaki no estaba mejor que él, sabía que muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, dolía ver como la chica que te gusta no correspondía a tus sentimientos

–Vámonos, llegaremos tarde a clases–dije para poder evitar pensar en eso que nos duele; caminamos en silencio, cada uno en sus cavilaciones y deseando una distracción para no pensar en lo sucedido

– **Sakura Pov–**

Había llegado muy temprano a clases, incluso fui la primera en llegar al salón y por primera vez me alegraba de todo corazón el haberlo hecho, aunque... ¿Qué pensaría Shaoran? ¿Tendría celos? Mi cabeza era una maraña de confusiones y aspiraba que todo saliera a pedir de boca, me había costado mucho centrar mi atención en Hiraguizawa teniendo a Li al lado; suspiré, la ventana era lo más interesante que había en el silencio que incluso divagaba en lo más profundo de mí

– **FLASHBACK–**

Todo estaba casi listo, teníamos suficientes materiales para poder ejercer nuestro plan, sólo esperábamos que todas las chicas se dignaran a venir

– ¿Están seguras que se le avisó a todas?–preguntó Chiharu un tanto impaciente, deseaba ejercer la idea de una buena vez

–Pues yo avisé a las coristas y dije que dieran voces a otras chicas pero sin dar indicio alguno a los chicos–dijo Tomoyo mirando las barras de chocolate que teníamos

–Yo di voces a las del club de matemáticas, física y química, al igual que Tomoyo dije que no avisaran a los chicos–respondió Naoko acomodando algunos materiales

–Yo les dije a las de repostería y dijeron que venían ha ayudar, además, me aseguraron que darían voces a otras chicas del plan–comentó Rika mirando lo que faltaba

–Recuerda que nosotras dimos aviso a las porristas y tú también les dijiste a las fanáticas de los chicos de fútbol–le recordé a Chiharu lo que hicimos después de prácticas

–Lo sé pero me preocupa que se echen para atrás–dijo algo frustrada

–Pero creo que ya no debes preocuparte–comentó mi amiga de gafas mirando por la ventana

– ¿Por qué lo dices?–

–Porque allí vienen–nos miramos entre todas y nos asomamos por la ventana, allí, frente a nosotras se podía observar a toda la tanda de chicas que fueron invitadas, incluyendo a otras que no había visto antes, incluso traían (a mi parecer) materiales para elaborar los chocolates

–Bueno, manos a la obra–dijo Chiharu para poder dirigirnos a recibirlas y tomar lugares

– **FIN FLASHBACK–**

–Desde entonces todo se ha vuelto un poco extraño–susurré

– ¡Que alivio!–dijo alegre Chiharu entrando al aula acompañada de Tomoyo

–Buenos días–saludé a mis amigas mientras se sentaban en sus lugares

–Hola Sakura–

–Buenos días Sakurita–

Sus rostros se veían más alegres de lo común, aunque viniendo de ellas no me sorprendía

– ¿Ya entregaron sus chocolates?–pregunté para poder interrumpir tan cruel silencio

–Yo lo entrego a la salida–

–Y yo ya se lo entregué, si hubieras visto la cara de Hiroki Ikoma te sorprenderías, sinceramente haber hecho esto fue una gran idea, incluso fue mejor elegir chicos al azar–Chiharu estaba satisfecha con la segunda fase del plan, incluso estaba más contenta por la idea de Naoko, en el que consistía poner los nombres de la mayoría de chicos de la institución y algunos cuantos enamorados que alguna chica tuviera por fuera; la idea, a mi parecer fue excelente, pues el rechazo sería algo tonto y evitaríamos en gran parte (y eso esperábamos) el dolor tanto para ellos como para nosotras

–Espero que salga mejor de lo previsto, ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda, Sakura, tenemos que decirte algo importante–la seriedad de las palabras de mi amatista amiga me pusieron alerta–Pero mejor te lo comento en otro momento–señaló a la puerta y vi pasar a los chicos... Sobre todo a Li, no podía evitar sentir pena por él, se veía triste, decepcionado, o eso me hacía creer ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a mi lobo de ojos ámbar? Pensaba decir algo pero la campana impidió mi cometido y para no desarmar el plan ya trazado decidí esperar... A veces esperar daba sus frutos

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Sujeté los cordones de mi tenis y suspiré, el día se me había hecho eterno y con unas cuantas patadas aspiraba sacar todo este estrés y tristeza de mi corazón

–Lo hubieras visto Daichi, ni si quiera me dio una explicación de por qué le dio un Chocolate–al parecer no era el único con el tema de los dulces

–No sé Hiroki, yo sigo fielmente creyendo que Minami te ama, sólo que todas se han puesto muy extrañas estos días–

–Pues no me importa, ella es mi novia y no me gusta que le esté dando dulcecitos a cualquiera–cerró con fuerza el casillero, no sabía por qué me importaba pero seguía escuchando

–Pues no deberías decir nada, Mihara te regaló un chocolate–

–Y eso qué, yo no le pedí que lo hiciera pero si Minami sigue así de rara tal vez Mihara sea un buen pasatiempo–un golpe ensordecedor, miré el motivo del ruido y en el suelo estaba Ikoma, frente, el causante de su mejilla colorada, Yamazaki tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensionada

– ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!–gritó Ikoma molesto

– ¡Eso es para que respetes a las mujeres!–gritó y salió molesto, no sin antes azotar la puerta

–Creo que tus palabras lo ofendieron–no me importó el comentario y salí para buscar a mi amigo; al llegar a la cancha vi como Eriol hablaba con él, no llevaba el uniforme deportivo y me intrigaba

– ¿Estas bien?–pregunté al llegar

–Sí, necesitaba golpear a ese idiota, no puedo creer que hablara de Chiharu de esa manera–apretó los puños sobre sus piernas–Aunque aún no me creo que ella guste de un hombre con compromiso–estaba inquieto, sabía que deseaba gritar, comprender, patear, aunque esto último tendría que hacerlo en otro momento porque después de tal show lo que menos necesitaba era problemas

–Cálmate ¿Bien? Recoge tus cosas y mejor vete a casa–aconsejé a mi amigo– ¿y tú por qué sigues así? ¿Acaso no vas a venir al entrenamiento?–ahora el entrevistado era el inglés, me miró por unos momentos y sonrió (a mi parecer) con algo de nostalgia

–Voy acompañar a Daidouji a entregar su chocolate–lo miré aterrado ¿acompañarla? Eso es enterrarse aún más la daga

– ¿Estás seguro?–pregunté

–Me lo pidió de una manera tan especial que no me pude negar, así que por favor excúsenme; ya me tengo que ir–se despidió levemente con un voleo de mano y se retiró

–Es mejor que también nos vayamos–comentó Yamazaki y acepté su propuesta.

El camino a camerinos se estaba haciendo eterno, ninguno de los dos hablaba ni comentaba nada, sólo estábamos ensimismados en nuestros asuntos y aunque no fueran menos importantes los ajenos, ese momento era mejor en silencio

– ¿Estarás bien?– pregunté una vez entramos a los vestidores, no había nadie y sabía que iba a ganarme una brinca con el entrenador pero en estos instantes eso era lo que menos importaba

–Estaré bien, con el tiempo lo superare–sonrió de lado y cerró el casillero

–Entonces nos veremos el lunes–asintió y cada uno tomó su camino, sólo esperaba que mis amigos estuvieran bien

 **...3...**

El camino se hacía eterno, el cansancio era lo único que me acompañaba y deseaba fervientemente tocar mi cama. Miré de soslayo la casa de la chica de mi corazón y suspiré fuertemente, tal vez verla a la distancia fuera el único consuelo que tendría.

Entré sin saludar, no quería cuestionamientos o preguntas, sólo deseaba que estas escaleras se terminaran para poder llegar al cuarto; lentamente y sin ánimos recorrí el pasillo y al abrir la puerta lo que vi me dejo impactado y dudoso... ¿encontraría respuesta a esto?

 **¡Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo ¿verdad?,** **lo se, fue mas de un mes y este pequeño detalle que había hecho para todos aquellos que me leen a quedado a medias y sin actualizar pero Sakura consígueme una esposa esta en su recta final, la inspiración no me llega muy seguido y con mi nuevo empleo consumiendo mi tiempo es algo agotador, solamente aproveche esta ocasión por el hecho de tener día libre**

 **Espero que todos me sigan leyendo y deseo que sepan que mis historias, aunque me tome tiempo no quedaran inconclusas porque como siempre digo, No hay nada peor que una historia a medias y la cabeza del lector carcomiéndose por la curiosidad**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, preguntas, corrección en alguno que otro lado e ideas son bien recibidas por esta loca escritora que al menos intenta tomarse un poco de tiempo para leer lo que opinan**

 **De esta historia solamente falta un capitulo y termina, para que no se preocupen si tienen la duda de cuanto ira a hacer**

 **No olviden leer mis otras historias y nos veremos en otra oportunidad y ocasión**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Resultado

**Los personajes de Sakura card captor son propiedad de las Clamp, la historia es mía**

 **CHOCOLATES EN MI VENTANA**

 **Capítulo 3: Resultado**

 **-ERIOL Y TOMOYO-**

Sus pasos eran lentos y trémulos, aunque su rostro mostrara pasividad, no podía evitar su acelerado corazón al tenerla tan cerca, y el interés creciente de saber quién era aquel que se atrevía a tener el amor de la chica que tanto amaba

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo con suavidad llevando aquella "condena" entre sus brazos

-Si...-fue la débil respuesta del ingles

¿Era tan bueno ese hombre como para merecer tan halagador detalle?

Tal vez lo era, las mejillas rojas de su acompañante lo decía todo, y muy dentro de si se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la acompañaba, pero su curiosidad era tan fuerte que no importaba el hecho de ser todo un masoquista... por tenerla haría lo que fuera, incluso, saber quién era su contrincante

-Allí esta...- dijo la voz de su acompañante mientras veía que se acercaba a alguien

Joven, alto, cabellos y ojos castaños, piel bronceada y cuerpo deportivo

¿Asombrado? era poco decir, más bien estaba impactado, no solo era universitario, era de buen parecer, atractivo y por el cuerpo que tenia se veía que era atlético. Compararse con él era absurdo, aunque tuviera cualidades, fuera deportista y según las féminas del instituto era guapo, no podía compararse con ese hombre que le doblaba en madurez y tal vez en edad, pero viéndolo mejor, tan solo le llevaría unos 6 años de diferencia a lo mucho

Se acercó lentamente, no deseaba importunar pues tan solo era un espectador en medio de una demostración de amor

El rostro del joven universitario al principio se veía confundido por la presencia de Tomoyo, luego de unas cuantas palabras que no lograba escuchar, observo como destapaba el paquete y leía una nota que allí contenía, aunque al principio su rostro mostrara duda, después de leer aquel contenido lo cambio por una sonrisa y unos ojos de amor

¿Destrozado? tal vez demasiado, esos rosados labios besaban la mejilla de otro y daba por sentado que todo estaba terminado

Corrió a su lado con una sonrisa y tan solo miro atrás para despedirse de aquel joven ganador de su corazón.

-Terada se veía muy feliz-comento la amatista una vez que se adentraban al parque pingüino

-¿Terada?- pregunto extrañado -¿Ese es su nombre?-

-No, su nombre es Yoshiyuki-explico

-¿Una novia no debería llamar por su nombre a su novio?-se detuvieron en seco y lo miró

-¿Novio?-alzo la ceja, no entendía de lo que hablaba

-Claro, el universitario, tu novio-decirlo era como clavarse agujas en el pecho

-Él... No es mi novio...-dijo, lo miraba a los ojos con transparencia y haciéndolo confundir

-¿Y el chocolate? ¿Y las ansias de entregar aquel paquete? ¿Y los sonrojos y la felicidad al leer la carta? ¿¡Y el beso!? ¡Maldita sea el beso!-No había notado en qué momento se acercó tanto, pero sólo sabía que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia

-¿De que...? ¿Acaso no abriste el paquete que te dio Sakura?-estaba sonrojada pero no dejaba de mostrar algo de tristeza

-¿El paquete?-se quedó unos instantes observándola y luego se apuró a revisar dentro de su mochila y sacar el chocolate. Abrió el paquete con delicadeza y al mirar más detalladamente notó un papel doblado en su interior, lo sacó lentamente y las palabras que encontró allí no las esperaba, y el comprobante de la realidad era la caligrafía y el rojo rostro de la chica que estaba frente a él

-Es...- intentaba sacar alguna palabra, sonido u oración cuerda pero...

-Me gustas-susurro la amatista colorada-En serio me gustas... Pero no hallaba forma...- se quedó en silencio al sentir sus brazos rodeándola

-Tu también me gustas... me gustas en verdad-susurro en su oído permitiéndose sentir las manos delicadas de ella correspondiendo a su abrazo. ¿Así se sentía ser correspondido? ¿Sentir fuegos artificiales y un alivio que cala hasta el último cabello de tu cuerpo? Tal vez sentía más de lo debido o solo la amaba bastante como para sentir todo por ella... todo.

 **-YAMAZAKI YCHIHARU-**

Nunca antes había sentido su mochila tan pesada, tal vez era el desaliento o la desilusión de no haberse permitido jugar, de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de desquitar su ira contra algo... o tal vez era la acongoja de perder ese ser especial que nunca tuvo, aunque determinar qué era lo que sentía era un caso más que perdido pues lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que su problema tenia coletas y un nombre que retumbaba en su cabeza...

-Chiharu...- estaba allí, como si fuese llamada por los mismos dioses, en uno de los corredores mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en la cancha jugando- su duda era reemplazada con preocupación, Yamazaki no sonreía como siempre, la miraba decepcionado, haciendo que su corazón se afligiera ¿Acaso el...? No, no deseaba creer que el supiera de sus sentimientos, que estuviera encontrando la forma de decírselo... incluso evitándola

Pasó por un lado suyo, restándole importancia a su presencia y a su preocupación

-Creo entender todo- detuvo su paso y le miró; ella al igual que él no deseaban verse a la cara

-¿Que entiendes?-se permitió preguntar y mirar como la joven seguía dándole la espalda

-Ya sé que no soy correspondida...-

-Debes aprender a no fijarte en hombres ajenos-sus palabras eran acidas y no notaba como la quemaba

-No lo sabía...- él no veía las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro

-Todos lo sabían, incluso yo lo sé, no puedo creer que seas tan tonta para no haberte dado cuenta...-

-¡Y que iba a saber que ya tenías novia!- sus lágrimas resbalaban con violencia hasta morir en su barbilla

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-susurro, le dolía verla en ese estado, pero le dolía aún más el ser causante de tal

-Tu mimo lo dijiste, ya tienes a alguien, pero te pido, por todo lo que siento por ti, que me dejes en paz y olvides este momento-se iba a retirar pero una mano detuvo su proseguir

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿De qué diablos hablas? no tengo novia si es lo que crees, pero te acuso de enviarle chocolates a Hiroki Ikoma a sabiendas que él tiene una novia, de eso te acuso

-¿Acaso tu no...?-

-¿Yo que?-

-¿Tú nunca abriste el chocolate que te entregaron?-

-¿Para qué abrir algo de alguien que no me interesa? Akiko es una buena persona, pero no me gusta, de eso estoy seguro-

Aquellos momentos de silencio auguraban angustia para su ser, pero fue tal la sorpresa de ver como una risa salida de sus labios lo dejaban anonadado

-Entonces... ¿Por qué peleamos?-

-Porque tú amas a alguien-

Rió levemente y le miró-Te amo a ti-susurro tan suave, que él tan solo tuvo que conformarse con un suave beso en los labios, y el sentimiento correspondido.

 **-SAKURA Y SHAORAN-**

Me quedé petrificado al verla allí, su corto cabello se mecía suavemente con la brisa tardía, su blanquecino rostro pintado de mejillas rosadas resaltaban su belleza innata. Me quede en silencio, no sabía que decir, el corazón me latía y la garganta estaba seca ¿Que hace aquí?

-Shaoran... Hola-su voz era como un susurro, como si el mundo se silenciara y sus palabras sólo fueran para mí-Yo... Te traje esto-extendió torpemente un paquete transparente con una cinta verde, lo detalle levemente y era... Un chocolate

-¿Que...?-el corazón se me detuvo y palidecí -Discúlpame Kinomoto, creo que te equivocaste de casa, la de Eriol está en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad-me acerqué a la puerta y la señalé-Por favor retírate-

Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, unas lágrimas estaban acumuladas alrededor de ellos, no sabía si dejarla o acercarme para limpiarlas, pero mi corazón se sentía herido y no quería romperlo más

-¿Eriol?

-Sí, ya sabes... El chico que te gusta-voltee mi rostro con molestia y fruncí el ceño, en verdad me dolía

-Eriol no me gusta-sus ojos mostraban confusión

-Si no te gusta... ¿Por qué el chocolate? la confesión... ¡todo! lo dejaste muy claro esta mañana... ¿De qué diablos te ríes?-su alocada carcajada me dislocaba completamente ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

-¿Tú crees... Eriol? creo que Tomoyo y Chiharu tenían razón, debí sospecharlo-sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente y su brillo volvió a ponerme loco

-Por favor ábrelo- extendió nuevamente el paquete y lo tome con desconfianza, estaba nerviosa, con sus manos lo demostraba, provocándome mas curiosidad; Abrí lentamente el paquete y tomé la nota entre mis manos, una emoción indescriptible se coló dentro de mí. La miré, la vista gacha, las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes y el simple hecho de ser mi vecina... Ahora todo tenía sentido...Tenia razón... Totalmente

 **-Narradora Pov-**

Se acercó lentamente y la tomó de la barbilla, sus labios se unieron en un pequeño y enternecedor beso, hasta que...

¡Flash!-Vaya hermanito, hasta que por fin maduras-sus rostros eran toda una plegaria, la impresión de verse observados los dejó ligeramente estáticos, sonrojados y un poco apenados

-¡Chicas!-gritó un rojo Shaoran luego de unos minutos, sus hermanas salieron despavoridas mientras él se acercaba y cerraba de un portazo

-Eh... Yo...- Sakura intentaba decir algo para despejar aquel incomodo momento; miró a su acompañante cuya mirada estaba perdida en la nada ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cómo lograbas dejar los chocolates en mi ventana?-la pregunta imprevista, esos ojos ámbares brillantes y un atardecer que desaparecía a través de ellos la tomaron desprevenida

-¿Eh?-parpadeo varias veces, tratando de procesar aquella pregunta

-¿Cómo lo hacías sin que me enterara?-quería saberlo, hacía mucho que le interesaba saber el como

-Recibí un poco de ayuda-dijo ella con timidez

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién?-ladeo un poco su cabeza, pero aquellos pisotones fuertes que subían por la escalera y un fuerte grito reclamando por los hechos, le hizo entender quién era aquella ayudadora de su amado cerezo

-¡Shaoran Li! ¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a confesar su amor sin mí!?-Meilin Li era todo un caso con respecto a ambos castaños

 **Hola a todos de Nuevo, un año también perdida con esta historia, pero aquí estoy de Nuevo, con el ultimo capitulo listo y la historia terminada (un logro más para mi vida, yeah) pero volviendo al caso, mil disculpas, en verdad lo siento, no quise dejarlos con la incógnita pero aquí esta**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido todo hasta ahora? Espero sus comentarios, regañinas bien merecedoras, consejos, preguntas, entre otras y… despedirme y agradecer, son estupendos por seguir este pequeño three shot.**

 **Espero que nos veamos pronto**

 **NOTA: para aquellos que siguen Sakura consígueme una esposa, si no hay inconvenientes o algo parecido, el lunes 14 de mayo, más o menos 4 de la tarde, tendrán el último capítulo de la historia, para que estén pendientes y no se lo pierdan.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de titán**


End file.
